Act 6.6: To the Tree of Life!
Chapter Navigation Missions Story= Recommended BP/TAP: 25,400 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear within 4 min 10 secs. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 30 secs. |-| Chaos= Recommended BP/TAP: 59,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 2 hero deaths or less. *Slay the Boss within 1 min 10 secs. |-| Hatred= Recommended BP/TAP: 88,700 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Damage Received 197,600 or Lower. *Deal 156,080 DPS. |-| Destruction= Recommended BP/TAP: 133,300 *Dungeon 1st Clear. *Clear with 1 hero deaths or less. *Defeat the Boss within 55sec(s). To the Tree of Life! Description "Do not even think of taking anything from the Forest of Life!" Dialogue ???: This is the last warning. Don't expect to be let off with a warning next time. Cindy: He said it's our last warning. What should we do? Ryan: It's unfortunate, but we will not leave obediently! ---- ???: Ahh, is even a forest this deep no use? Ponya: And here I thought I could finally live a content life in poverty! It seems that my might does not allow for even a minute of rest! Cindy: E, excuse me! Sorry to interrupt you while you're speaking but... We're trying to find the Tree of Life... Ponya: That's right. What is the point of hiding? I am Black Wind. Ponya: People say that I am the one that stands on the zenith. Arme: ...What the heck is he saying? Ponya: For you young martial artists, defeating me and rising to fame may be like sweet fruit, but... Ponya: Why is it that you do not know that within the fruit is poison?! Cindy: Like Kyle said before... Let's just do what we normally do. Arme: Okay. Beat him. Ponya: So you are finally showing your true colors. If you are a martial artist then you should fight with your body and not your mouth. Come at me! ---- Ponya: Forgive me for my rudeness! I should have known better... Arme: Wow! That quick change in demeanor... Ponya: To get to the Tree of Life, just follow that road down there. ---- Ryan: How could this be... The forest and trees... Arme: What the heck is happening around here? Grandiel: It seems as thought the demons are contaminating all of the forest's prana. Lass: If we don't move quickly then Nephilim will be in danger too. ---- Cindy: KYAA! Ryan: The... The shaking just now, is much stronger than it was before. ???: Looks like you fools finally caused us problems! Swen: How dare you pollute the forest! Ryan: That's not our fault! Swen: Shut up! We will calm the anger of the forest with your blood! Arme: I don't think he's going to listen to us. We'll have to fight it out! ---- Cindy: D... Decanee?! Decanee: Oh my! It's been a while. Decanee: I see there are some happy faces... Lass: ...... Arme: How did you... No way... Decanee: Everyone was so kind... Ryan: You bastard! How dare you take advantage of their kindness... Decanee: I'm assuming you guys are here for Nephilim? Decanee: Come to the top of the tree. Decanee: The thing that you want will be there... Lass: What in the world is that demon... Arme: She's the one that keeps getting in our way. Arme: We think she's most likely in a group with Belile or have the same goals as him. Lass: There's something... Mari: Is there... something wrong? Lass: No. It's nothing. It's just... Lass: Rather than that, we need to head to the top of the tree... Ryan: Yes, let's go! Epilogue: To the Tree of Life Description "Oh no! Decanee... We have to go quickly to the Tree of Life! But Kyle..." Dialogue Video References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story